forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Namiko Yoshikawa
Namiko Yoshikawa (吉川 菜美子) is a minor character in Siren: ReBIRTH but also appears indirectly in Forbidden Siren. She is a 11 years old girl that dissapeared on July 6, 1976 in the Gojaku Peak. She appears on the first of the Strange Tales of Hanuda, a collection of 5 side-stories written by Naoko Sato that act as a prologue to the events that occur in Siren, filling in backstory that was left out of the gamehttp://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/s1/as1.html. In the main game, there are several things related to Namiko Yoshikawa, like for example a red school bag located in the tunnel number 3 in the Gojaku mines, or the kamoshika diaries, also located at the mines.http://siren.kakurezato.com/siren-encyclopedia/ya.htm Story On July 5, 1976 Namiko saw a strange light at the Gōjaku peak, where her mother disappeared, she thought that maybe the light will make her find her mother, the next day she went there to investigate, however on the way there she saw something resembling a wild dog that scared her a lot, falling down a hole as she fleed from it. Due to sipping the "red water" inside this hole, its effects gradually begin to turn her into a half-shibito. Namiko went missing on the fifth of July, 1976. About a month later the "secret ritual" failed, and the village was sucked into the Other World (which appeared on the surface as the village being covered and destroyed by a landslide), but it is unclear at which point Namiko begins to suffer from the effects of the water. You can interpret it as appearing due to the ritual failing for some reason and the village becoming trapped in the Other World, or perhaps it had appeared in the area around the hole Namiko falls into preceding the ritual (since Hanuda Village sits in the unstable rift between the real world and the Netherworld). Namiko, slowing turning into a half-shibito at the bottom of the hole, is granted the ability to see "visions" by the water's effects. She witnesses "a girl wearing with night-black hair and white skin, wearing a white kimono", who is the very same Previous Miyako from Chapter 2. And the solemn procession carrying an empty coffin... There is a strong possibility that this was the Kajiros' way of covering up the fate of Previous Miyako after her escape, but saying she vanished (refer to chapters 2 and 4), but there is also the possibility that it belongs to Namiko, having been believed to have died without her body ever being found. As she sees these scenes, which she cannot distinguish between dreams and reality, Namiko slowly changes at the bottom of the hole. Finally she turns into a "dog shibito" and escapes from the hole and, relying on her only remaining thought amidst her muddy consciousness - "I have to go home" - she makes for her house. And there, she encounters a "girl with a red backpack" on the mountain path... This tells of her tragic, sad fate. As I'm sure you are already aware, long ago it was Namiko herself whom she saw on the mountain path, the "wild dog" that was the very thing from which she was trying to flee... Seeing the red backpack and the stone statue she saw all that time ago, dog shibito Namiko turns and scampers away on all fours. Perhaps at this point she realised she couldn't go back... The paradox of the girl surprised by her own future monstrous form and a story about a loop shut in time - these are very interesting as insights into Ouroboros, an endless cycle without distinction between beginning and end, and the world in which Siren is set. Namiko was found in the library of the school and later isolated at the Miyata clinic, there she is eventually found by Shiro Miyata during his youth, and later by Mina Onda in 2003. Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Siren: ReBIRTH characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito